


Merry Christmas, Here's To Many More

by Kenilvort



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто бы подумал, что выбрать рождественский подарок Тачибане-сану будет так непросто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Here's To Many More

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в рамках Принцефест-VII

Принесенная ветром снежинка упала на щеку, уколола холодом и растаяла. Смахнув с лица каплю воды, Камио поежился и машинально ускорил шаг. К прелести снега он был равнодушен, холод не любил, но вместо того, чтобы направиться к клубному домику, свернул к теннисным кортам.  
Шагавший рядом Шинджи вздохнул и поглубже сунул руки в карманы куртки. Нижняя часть его лица тонула в намотанном вокруг шеи шарфе. Налетевший ветер немилосердно трепал длинные темные волосы, придавая Шинджи тревожное сходство с какой-нибудь Садако1.  
Покачав головой – кайданы2 Шинджи любил, но не терпел, когда его сравнивали с девчонкой – Камио обогнул проволочное заграждение и остановился, устремив взгляд на корты. Их уже подготовили к зиме: поверхность была чисто выметена, линии убраны, сетки сняты.  
В этом году переход на игровое межсезонье дался Камио особенно тяжело. Играть на школьных кортах больше было нельзя, но он все равно приходил сюда едва ли не ежедневно. Камио не хватало движения, скрипа кирпичной крошки под подошвами кроссовок, напряжения, ритма и приятной усталости, не хватало прилива адреналина, высокого голубого неба и звенящей легкости, наполняющей тело каждый раз, когда теннисный мяч соприкасался с ударным пятном ракетки3. Официально он все еще не принял ответственность за команду, но она уже давила на него. Камио передернул плечами, словно старался сбросить с них невидимый груз. Никакими тревогами не изменить того факта, что до весны нормальных тренировок не будет. Фудоминэ – простая муниципальная школа, и крытых кортов здесь нет. Конечно, в округе полным-полно теннисных клубов, в которых можно тренироваться зимой, вот только школьный бюджет этого не предусматривает. Наверное, стоит сосредоточиться на том, что можешь сделать – стратегиях, общефизической подготовке – но что делать, если все, чего хочется, это просто играть?  
– Никак не привыкну к зиме, – пожаловался Камио Шинджи. – К зиме, межсезонью – к тому, что корты пустуют. Есть в этом что-то… – запнувшись, он снова посмотрел на занесенную снегом терракотовую поверхность ближайшего корта и наконец-то подобрал нужное слово, – неправильное. Как по-твоему?  
– По-моему, ты слишком много думаешь, – заметил Шинджи ровно. – Не то чтобы я был против рефлексии как таковой, но не мог бы ты предаваться ей в более теплом месте? У меня замерз нос. И ноги. И…  
– Терпи! – призвал Камио. – Ты – мой вице-капитан. В болезни и здравии, в горе и радости, в тепле и холоде – пока церемония выпуска не разлучит нас.  
– Только со следующего года, – напомнил Шинджи. – Пока что я все еще менеджер.  
– Ну, хорошо-хорошо, – вздохнув, Камио стянул с себя шарф и, повернувшись к Шинджи, тщательно его укутал, уделив особое внимание тому, чтобы край шарфа надежно закрывал рот. – Ну, вот. Теперь у тебя нет повода для жалоб.  
– Скорее, у меня нет возможности, – невнятно пробормотал Шинджи, чей голос заглушала плотная ткань.  
– Уверен, ты как-нибудь справишься.  
Некоторое время они стояли, молча рассматривая корт.  
– Ну, насмотрелся? – поинтересовался наконец Шинджи.  
Камио пожал плечами:  
– Наверное.  
– Тогда пойдем, – Шинджи потянул друга в сторону клубного домика.  
Редкие снежинки кружились в воздухе, напоминая Камио облетевшие вишневые лепестки. Цветение сакуры было удивительно красивым зрелищем, и обычно он ждал его с нетерпением, однако в этом году все было иначе. Камио страшился наступления весны, поскольку она означала, что Тачибана-сан уйдет.  
Мрачно толкнув дверь, он вошел в клубный домик. Шедший следом Шинджи поспешно ее закрыл и, стянув перчатки, замер, наслаждаясь льнущим к коже теплом.  
– Шарф верни, – напомнил ему Камио и принялся возиться с застежками теплого стеганого жакета, практически сразу прервавшись на то, чтобы выстучать по шкафчику замысловатый ритм звучащей по радио композиции.  
В последнее время обстановка клубного домика претерпела значительные изменения. С наступлением холодов команда Фудоминэ перестала играть, однако собираться продолжала регулярно. Порой засиживались до самого вечера – болтали, делали уроки, строили планы и предвкушали реванш на Национальном. Как-то сами собой в клубной комнате появились низкий поцарапанный стол, несколько разномастных стульев, электрический чайник, кружки и, конечно же, радио. Камио не знал, что думает обо всех этих изменениях Тачибана-сан – с наступлением межсезонья тот был занят подготовкой к экзаменам и появлялся в клубе все реже. Вздохнув, Камио стянул жакет и, открыв шкафчик, бросил его на крючок. Как и остальным, ему очень не хватало Тачибаны-сана, его рассудительного руководства и вдохновляющего присутствия. Встретить капитана можно было, лишь случайно столкнувшись с ним в коридоре, поэтому команда завела себе привычку прогуливаться возле его классной комнаты, периодически заглядывая внутрь и проверяя: не похудел ли.  
– Что-то вы сегодня долго, – заметил Ишида, взяв в руки чайник.  
Камио пожал плечами и огляделся. Учимура с Мори отбирали друг у друга книжку, посвященную укреплению командного взаимодействия. Сакурай сражался с английским.  
– Еще бы не долго, – заунывно произнес Шинджи, выпутываясь из шарфов. – Камио снова разглядывал корты. Мы проторчали там целую вечность. Я буквально закоченел. Никак не могу понять, что интересного он там видит. При этом у него такое странное лицо… Каждый раз, глядя на него, я ожидаю, что он начнет изрекать нечто под стать своему поведению – какие-нибудь непонятные и не внушающие доверия откровения…  
– Кто сегодня дежурный по клубу? – поинтересовался Камио, усаживаясь на ближайший стул и протягивая руки к старенькому обогревателю.  
Ишида сверился с висящим на шкафчике расписанием:  
– Я.  
– А кто сегодня дежурный по Шинджи?  
Ишида усмехнулся:  
– Учимура.  
Не смущенный отсутствием слушателей, Шинджи продолжал бормотать, одновременно стаскивая куртку.  
– Учимура! – в голосе Камио звучала укоризна.  
– Черт, точно, – Учимура похлопал себя по карманам школьного пиджака и, выудив оттуда большой леденец, встал, подошел к Шинджи и, отточенным движением сняв обертку, ловко сунул конфету тому в рот.  
Бормотание мгновенно прекратилось. Шинджи без энтузиазма захрупал карамелью.  
– Вот так-то лучше, – одобрительно кивнул Камио. – Блаженная тишина…  
– Кофе будешь? – поинтересовался заботливый Ишида.  
– Буду.  
– Мм-м-м, – промычал Шинджи, кивая на кружки.  
– Да-да, сейчас сделаю и тебе, – Ишида придвинул к себе большую стеклянную банку и принялся отмерять кофе. Чайная ложечка в его руке казалась совсем игрушечной. Раздалось уютное бульканье кипятка, и перед Камио возникла исходящая паром кружка.  
Обхватив руками толстые керамические стенки, тот сделал осторожный глоток, ощущая на языке приятную горечь. Кофе был дешевым и не слишком хорошим, но Ишида, добрая душа, стремясь улучшить посредственный вкус, добавлял специй. Камио снова сделал глоток и бросил взгляд на товарищей. Сковывавшее его напряжение начало понемногу отступать.  
Поставив кружку перед Шинджи, Ишида принялся настраивать радио. Спустя несколько секунд шум радиопомех и обрывки джей-рока сменила бодрая рождественская поп-мелодия.  
Камио вздохнул. В этом году на Рождество он мечтал пригласить Ан-чан в кафе отведать праздничных сладостей, потом прогуляться с ней по городу, возможно, держась за руки. И чтобы никакого Момоширо.  
«Это Рождество должно было бы стать нашим первым совместным Рождеством с Ан-чан, а вместо этого станет последним Рождеством с ее братом».  
Камио снова вздохнул.  
– Что? – спросил, поднимая голову от тетради с английским, Сакурай.  
– Это наше последнее Рождество с Тачибаной-саном, – пояснил Камио.  
Последовало неуютное молчание. Учимура с Мори перестали перетягивать книгу, Сакурай вертел в руках ручку, Ишида разглядывал свои руки. Шинджи громко грыз леденец.  
«Рождество, Рождество, Рождество!» – не смолкал приемник.  
Кто-то, размышлял Камио, считал Рождество романтическим праздником, кто-то – семейным торжеством. Сам он полагал, что здесь все зависит от случая. Конечно, было бы здорово сходить на нормальное свидание с Ан-чан, но, скорее всего, у него снова не хватит смелости, а значит, Рождество он встретит дома. Старшая сестра прилежно поковыряет бисквит, после чего упорхнет на свидание с очередным кавалером. Родители будут сидеть за котацу и смотреть праздничные шоу. Если повезет, к нему придет Шинджи, и они проведут вечер за Нинтендо. Сценарий был не самый плохой, но Камио хотелось большего. Например, встретить Рождество всем теннисным клубом – снова почувствовать себя командой, почти что семьей.  
– Послушайте… – Камио облизал внезапно пересохшие губы.  
– Было бы здорово собраться всем вместе, – произнес Ишида.  
– Вот именно, – подхватил Сакурай. – Съесть торт, выпить кофе….  
– Как думаете, – озвучил вслух терзавшую всех мысль Мори, – Тачибана-сан согласится отпраздновать Рождество с нами?  
– Ну… – понадеялся Камио. – Возможно, мы сумеем уговорить его подарить нам немного свободного времени.  
– Тогда нам следует подарить ему что-нибудь в ответ, – произнес неожиданно Шинджи.  
Камио отреагировал автоматически:  
– Учимура, леденец. – Тот с готовностью потянулся к карману. – А впрочем, нет, стой. Кажется, на этот раз Шинджи и вправду сказал что-то дельное. Слушайте все. Мы должны сделать Тачибане-сану подарок.  
– Какой? – с живостью поинтересовался Мори. Остальные подержали его согласным гулом.  
– Ну… – Камио замялся, пытаясь прикинуть возможные варианты. В голове, как назло, было пусто.  
– Ну? – поторопил его Сакурай.  
– Ну… э…  
– По-моему, ты не знаешь, – безжалостно изобличил Шинджи. – Более того, даже представления не имеешь. Наверняка перебираешь в уме какие-то совершенно дурацкие…  
Камио скрипнул зубами:  
– Я передумал. Учимура, леденец!

 

– Напомните еще раз, зачем мы туда идем, – Шинджи замедлил шаг и выжидающе уставился на товарищей.  
– В торговом центре есть все, – веско заметил Камио. – А значит, и подарок Тачибане-сану там тоже есть.  
– Не то чтобы я не разделял вашу веру в торгово-развлекательный комплекс, – пробормотал Шинджи сухо, – но вы имеете хотя бы приблизительное представление о том, что мы ищем?  
Мори пожал плечами:  
– Что-нибудь достойное Тачибаны-сана.  
– Да, это значительно сужает поиск, – покивал Шинджи.  
– Иногда, – заметил Сакурай, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, – я не могу не задаваться вопросом: он дружит с нами или против нас?  
– Да ладно, – попытался примирить всех Камио. – Потолкаемся – что-нибудь да найдем.  
– Потолкаемся, говоришь… – медленно протянул Шинджи.  
Они уставились на здание торгового центра, на подступах к которому многочисленные Санта-Клаусы и рождественские эльфы раздавали окружающими шары, рекламные флаеры и бесплатные образцы продукции. Сквозь огромную дверь, украшенную связками разноцветных воздушных шаров, тек бесконечный поток покупателей. Все переглянулись. Учимура пониже надвинул кепку. Напороться на толпу охотящихся за рождественскими подарками зевак никому не хотелось, однако выбор был невелик.  
«Все это ради Тачибаны-сана», – напомнил Камио себе и с трудом сглотнул.  
– Давай, – подтолкнул Шинджи, – вдохновляй нас речью. Иначе это сделаю я.  
– Только не надо на меня давить! – огрызнулся Камио и, глубоко вдохнув, начал: – Итак, все вы знаете, зачем мы здесь.  
Команда вежливо внимала.  
– Наша главная задача, – продолжил Камио, воодушевившись, – это купить подарок Тачибане-сану.  
– В то время как второстепенными, – добавил Шинджи, – является не разбрестись в толпе, не потеряться, не впутаться в неприятности, не просадить деньги в аркаде, не пропустить распродажу, не…  
– Так, стоп, – возвысил голос Камио. – Кто сегодня дежурный по Шинджи? Я должен высказать ему порицание. И сообщить, что в качестве наказания он завтра убирает клуб.  
Остальные переглянулись:  
– Ты, – произнесли они хором. У Сакурая даже хватило наглости ухмыльнуться.  
– То есть, как это я? – опешил Камио. – Что, неужели действительно я?  
Команда нестройно закивала.  
– Ну… – Камио проверил карманы в тщетной попытке обнаружить там случайно завалявшуюся конфету. – Шинджи, – взмолился он, так ничего и не найдя. – Не мог бы ты немного помолчать?  
– Если бы это было так просто, нам не пришлось бы постоянно тратиться на леденцы, – философски заметил Мори.  
– Должен сказать, я не удивлен, что Камио не вспомнил про конфеты, – немедленно отреагировал Шинджи. – В последнее время он постоянно что-то забывает. Я уж было подумывал, а не купить ли ему пачку стикеров, но меня остановило соображение: а куда он будет их клеить? Вдруг на меня? В конце концов, я нахожусь с ним рядом большую часть дня, и мне совсем не улыбается…  
– Просто игнорируйте его, – распорядился Камио. – Должно же ему когда-нибудь надоесть.  
– Ой ли, – не поверил Учимура.  
– Давайте быстрее. Вдруг нам повезет, и он потеряется, – мечтательно протянул Мори.  
– Я все слышал, – пробурчал мрачно Шинджи. – И должен заметить…  
– Да-да, – отмахнулся от него Камио.  
Негромко переругиваясь, они вошли в здание торгового центра.  
– Ну, куда теперь? – осведомился практичный Мори.  
– К карте, – решил за всех Камио.  
Карта обнаружилась неподалеку от входа. Многочисленные разноцветные квадратики и фигурные стрелочки сообщали покупателям, где расположена та или иная товарная секция и как до нее лучше добраться.  
– Полагаю, мы начнем со спортивных магазинов, – предложил Камио.  
– Разумно, – поддержал его Ишида.  
– Я бы сказал: предсказуемо, – ввернул Шинджи. – Жизнь не сводится к теннису…  
– Ересь, – произнес Камио и, еще раз сверившись с картой, махнул рукой: – Нам направо.  
– Уверен? – с беспокойством уточнил Мори. – Я не слишком хорошо разбираюсь в картах, но мне показалось…  
– Абсолютно, – успокоил его Камио. – В младших классах я ходил на спортивное ориентирование. Это очень легкая карта. Сейчас свернем направо… здесь еще раз направо… теперь срежем через этот коридор… Ну, вот, пришли! – Камио машинально ткнул пальцем в подсвеченную витрину – и попятился: вместо последних моделей спортивной одежды стоящих там манекенов украшали скудные лоскутки нижнего женского белья.  
– Ты предлагаешь поискать подарок Тачибане-сану здесь? – скептически озвучил общую позицию Шинджи.  
– Нет! – Камио отчаянно покачал головой. – Наверное, мы просто не туда свернули. Я знаю, где ошибся! Нам нужно вернуться назад, – он махнул рукой, призывая всех следовать за собой. – Свернем здесь… теперь поднимемся на эскалаторе… теперь спустимся по этой лестнице… сейчас направо… Ну, вот!  
Воцарилось неуютное молчание. Камио неверяще таращился на разложенную в витрине легкомысленную комбинацию. Они снова вышли к магазину женского белья.  
– По-моему, это тот же, – заметил Сакурай.  
– Тот же, тот же, – подтвердил Учимура. – Вон та штучка в розы висит. Я ее еще в прошлый раза заметил. Глянешь – сразу Мизуки из Сент-Рудольфа вспоминается.  
– А что, – Мори с интересом изучил вышеупомянутую деталь дамского туалета. – Как раз в его стиле. Жаль, что мы поздравляем с Рождеством не его – готовый подарок. Ну, Камио, куда теперь?  
На Камио было жалко смотреть.  
– Думаю, назад, к карте, – произнес он после секундного колебания.  
– Веди, – покладисто кивнул Ишида.  
Камио закусил губу, но все же повел.  
– На этот раз мы используем другую тактику, – обнадежил он. – Будем все время поворачивать направо. Я где-то читал, что так выбираются даже из самых запутанных лабиринтов. Проверенный способ.  
Обогнув злосчастный магазин по широкой дуге, они свернули направо, потом еще раз направо, прошли мимо лотка с книгами, обошли парфюмерный бутик, пересекли продуктовый отдел, опять свернули направо – и остановились. Перед ними маячил все тот же магазин нижнего женского белья.  
Камио протестующе застонал и зажмурился. Спустя несколько секунд он вновь открыл глаза. Магазин не исчезал.  
– Но как? – простонал он.  
– Молодые люди, вам что-нибудь подсказать? – поинтересовалась, выглянув из магазина, моложавая продавщица. – Вы то уходите, то снова возвращаетесь. Не может быть, чтобы вас что-то не заинтересовало. Ну же, смелей. У нас есть разные размеры и цвета.  
– Спасибо, не надо, – вежливо отказался Ишида.  
– Уверены? У нас действует гибкая система скидок.  
– Нет, спа…  
– На что? – деловито уточнил Шинджи.  
– Какая тебе разница, на что? – не выдержал Камио. – Это же женское белье! Что ты собираешься с ним делать?!  
– Не знаю, – честно признался Шинджи. – Но пройти мимо хороших скидок было бы глупо.  
– Вы не могли бы подсказать нам, как пройти к спортивному магазину? – громко перебил его Сакурай.  
– О, это очень просто, – улыбнулась продавщица. – Пойдете вот сюда, потом повернете направо, потом… – последовал поток невразумительных указаний. – …там-то и будет спортивный магазин.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарила команда хором, после чего, натянуто улыбаясь, отошла в сторону. Камио тащил за шиворот упирающегося Шинджи.  
– Кто-нибудь что-нибудь понял? – негромко поинтересовался Учимура. Остальные покачали головами.  
– Может, вернемся и переспросим? – предложил Камио.  
– Хочешь, чтобы Шинджи не выдержал и таки купил это белье со скидкой?  
– Ну…  
– На клубные деньги.  
– Хорошо, пойдемте, – сдался Камио. – Направо? Налево?  
– Направо, – произнес Шинджи и уверенно двинулся в указанном направлении. Остальные переглянулись.  
– Пойдем за ним? – спросил Ишида.  
– Ну, – Мори пожал плечами, – почему бы и нет? Самое худшее, что может случиться – мы снова вернемся к магазину белья.  
Соблюдая безопасную дистанцию, они двинулись следом за Шинджи. Сквозь царящий в торговом центре гул до них доносились обрывки бормотания: «слушаю других…», «ничего сложного…», «надо было с самого начала…» и «пришли».  
Шинджи остановился, терпеливо поджидая остальных.  
– Мне страшно смотреть, – признался Камио Ишиде, не решаясь поднять глаза на вывеску. – Женское белье?  
– Нет, – успокоил тот. – Ракетки.

 

– Народ, идите сюда, – позвал Камио, когда беглый осмотр ассортимента магазина был окончен. Все послушно сгрудились вокруг него. – Настало время для тактического совещания. Итак, главный вопрос на повестке: что мы будем дарить?  
– И думать нечего, – мгновенно влез Шинджи. – Обмотку.  
– Еще какие-нибудь предложения имеются? – поинтересовался Камио.  
– Зачем тебе еще какие-то предложения? – нахмурился Шинджи. – Любой человек был бы счастлив получить в подарок хорошую обмотку. Уверен, Тачибана-сан оценит…  
– Нет, не оценит, – оборвал его Камио. – Потому что мы не будем ее дарить.  
– Почему? Обмотка – это отличный подарок.  
– Нет, Шинджи, обмотка – это твоя идея фикс. Для Тачинабы-сана нужно что-нибудь более… – Камио сделал красноречивый жест. – Что-нибудь менее… Короче говоря, – заключил он, – мы не будем ее дарить. Еще предложения будут?  
– Предложения ему подавай, – пробормотал Шинджи хмуро. – Я и так уже предложил. Обмотка – что может быть лучше?..  
– Может, подарим ему теннисную сумку? – предложил Учимура.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Камио, – не пойдет. Это будет выглядеть так, словно мы ждем не дождемся, чтобы он поскорее собрал вещи.  
– …грип Cushion-Aire с углублениями для повышенной чувствительности. Просто отличная обмотка. Не понимаю, что ему не нравится…  
– Тогда, – Мори огляделся по сторонам в поисках вдохновения, – может, подарим Тачибане-сану виброгасители?  
Камио поморщился:  
– Как-то… мелко. Причем в буквальном смысле слова. Он их даже не разглядит. Что это за подарок такой?  
– …двойное текстурирование поверхности, крепко лепится на ручку…  
– А как насчет хороших напульсников? – предложил Ишида, изо всех сил пытаясь игнорировать бормотание Шинджи. – Напульсники – это вещь.  
– Подарок с подвохом, – снова покачал головой Камио. – Так и кричит «Потейте сильнее!» Тачибана-сан решит, что мы намекаем ему, что он недостаточно выкладывается на тренировках.  
– …впитывает влагу с ладоней, отличается хорошей износостойкостью…  
– Предлагаю кепку! – рискнул Учимура. – Здесь есть много хороших.  
– И снова нет, – наложил вето Камио, – Тачибана-сан воспримет это как намек, что он неудачно покрасился.  
– Ну, надо же, кто бы мог подумать, что он у нас такой ранимый, – сухо произнес Сакурай. – То не годится, это тоже. И если Камио не сублимирует собственные комплексы…  
– Ничего я не сублимирую! – тут же вскинулся Камио.  
– Тогда у нас проблема.  
– Я просто стараюсь все предвидеть! – защищаясь, произнес Камио. – Подарок должен приносить радость. Шинджи, скажи!  
Он повернулся к полке с обмотками и недоуменно захлопал глазами: Шинджи пропал.  
Час спустя Шинджи обнаружился в холле – удобно устроившись на коленях у Санта-Клауса, он рассказывал, каким хорошим мальчиком был в этом году. Судя по остекленевшему взгляду Санта-Клауса, рассказ был далеко не из коротких. Окружавшая их толпа завороженно внимала пространным откровениям.  
– Эй, Шинджи! Тебе еще долго? – громким шепотом осведомился Камио, протолкавшись через толпу.  
– Пока что я дошел до 23 июля, – признался Шинджи.  
– Ты даешь ему ежедневный отчет? – удивился Камио.  
– Да! – простонал Санта-Клаус. – Послушайте, заберите его.  
– И лишить себя передышки? Ну уж нет, – хмыкнул Камио.  
– Я дам вам купоны на «Ешь сколько хочешь» окономияки 4! – посулил Санта-Клаус. – Только заберите.  
– Нас шестеро, – предупредил Камио.  
– Идет!  
Порывшись в карманах куртки, Санта-Клаус извлек оттуда смятые купоны и поспешно вручил их Камио.  
– Пойдем, – тот взял Шинджи за руку и потащил прочь. – Остальные уже заждались.  
– Конечно, бесплатные окономияки – это хорошо, но я еще не попросил подарок. Не то чтобы я верил в Санта-Клауса – в конце концов, он даже не японец – но с подарками никогда не знаешь наверняка…  
– Что-то подсказывает мне, – буркнул Камио, – что с этими купонами я продешевил.  
Он крепче сжал руку Шинджи и зашагал к остальным. Те терпеливо ждали их у большой, нарядно украшенной елки. Учимура от нечего делать фотографировал друзей на мобильник.  
– Хорошая новость! – сообщил Камио команде. – Шинджи выбил нам купоны на «Ешь сколько хочешь» окономияки.  
– К несчастью, это единственная хорошая новость, – мрачно произнес Мори. – Подарок Тачибане-сану мы так и не выбрали. Где эти ваши окономияки? Мне нужно заесть горечь неудачи.  
– Ну, – Камио сверился с картой, – практически за углом. Две минуты ходу…

 

 _Час спустя_  
– Поверить не могу, – Учимура поерзал на стуле и бросил быстрый взгляд на общавшегося с хозяином заведения Камио. – Мы проблуждали целый час, и он снова вывел нас к магазину женского белья!  
– Может, это издержки спортивного ориентирования? – предположил Сакурай.  
– Вряд ли, – не согласился Мори. – Скорее, что-то подсознательное. Симптом взросления, наверное.  
Остальные глубокомысленно закивали.  
– Вот увидите, в следующий раз он выведет нас к лотку со «взрослыми» журналами, – предсказал Мори.  
– Хорошо, что рядом был Шинджи, – произнес Ишида. – Если бы не он, мы бы до сих пор блуждали среди секций. Где ты научился так хорошо ориентироваться по карте, Шинджи?  
Тот пожал плечами:  
– Полистал как-то старые заметки Камио по спортивному ориентированию.  
– Разбирайте лопатки, – скомандовал вернувшийся Камио. – Сейчас будем жарить окономияки.  
– Еда – это, конечно, хорошо, – произнес Сакурай, – но что мы будем делать с подарком?  
– Я предлагал обмотку, – напомнил Шинджи.  
– Да-да, – кисло подтвердил Мори. – Мы слышали. Мы тоже много чего предлагали… – он обвиняюще уставился на Камио.  
– Это были плохие идеи, – вспыхнул тот. – Мы ведь не хотим оскорбить Тачибану-сана неудачным подарком!  
– Так предложи хорошую, – огрызнулся Учимура.  
– Н-ну… – глаза Камио забегали. – Нам нужно подарить ему что-нибудь… по интересам. Вот именно, – кивнул он, словно желая подчеркнуть сказанное. – Такой подарок будет уместен.  
– Ну, хорошо, допустим, – произнес Мори. – И какие же интересы у Тачибаны-сана?  
Все переглянулись.  
– Теннис, – заметил Сакурай со вздохом.  
– Теннис, – несчастно подтвердил Ишида.  
– Теннис, – кивнул Учимура.  
– Теннис, – пробормотал Шинджи. – Но я думаю, должно быть что-то еще. Тачибана-сан – разносторонне развитый человек. А ведь даже Камио интересуется помимо тенниса еще и музыкой…  
– Что значит «даже Камио?» – немедленно вскочил тот.  
Мори опустил руку на плечо Камио и заставил того усесться обратно на место:  
– Обижаться будешь потом. Сперва нужно решить с подарком.  
– Поверить не могу, что мы так плохо знаем Тачибану-сана, – заметил Камио несчастно.  
– Убиваться тоже будешь потом, – оборвал Мори. – А сейчас нам нужна помощь.  
– Помощь? – не понял Камио.  
– Вот именно. Нам нужен кто-то, кто видел Тачибану-сана в… мм-м… неформальной обстановке, кто хорошо знает его привычки и вкусы, кто…  
– Можешь не продолжать, – Камио выставил вперед ладонь. – Уже звоню Ан-чан.

 

– Да, Камио-кун… нет, не занята… да, могу… хорошо, сейчас буду, – Ан нажала кнопку отбоя, задумчиво посмотрела на погасший дисплей телефона, покачала головой и с извиняющейся улыбкой взглянула на подруг. – Боюсь, наши посиделки придется закончить немного раньше. Мне нужно уйти.  
– Мы слышали, – подтвердила одна из них. – Кто это звонил?  
– Тот милый Камио-кун? – с горящими глазами осведомилась вторая.  
– Да, – кивнула Ан. Отрицать это не имело смысла. В конце конов, подруги присутствовали при разговоре и слышали, как она звала его по имени.  
– Что он хотел? – поинтересовалась первая. – Пригласить тебя на свидание?  
Ан снова кивнула.  
– Может, сегодня он наконец-то признается?  
Ан скорчила гримаску. Она была прекрасно осведомлена о том, какие чувства к ней испытывает Камио, но сильно сомневалась, что у него хватит смелости перейти к официальным ухаживаниям. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время. Боялся ли он при этом отказа или Киппея, оставалось неясным.  
– Вполне возможно, – произнесла Ан вслух, не в силах противиться искушению несколько повысить свое реноме в глазах подруг.  
– И что ты ему скажешь? – поинтересовалась первая подруга.  
– Ну-у… – Ан поднесла руку к волосам и заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь. – Я скажу, что подумаю. Конечно, он очень милый…  
– Очень, – подтвердили подруги хором.  
– Но я не уверена. Ведь есть еще и Момо-чан.  
– Везет тебе, – с легкой завистью произнесла вторая подруга.  
«Да уж, – подумала Ан с легким вздохом. Вряд ли Камио собирается сегодня признаться ей в любви, но он хотя бы пригласил ее на свидание. Сам. Без намеков. – Ну, хоть что-то».

 

Нюансы будущего свидания ставили Ан в тупик. Начать с того, что Камио назначил ей встречу в окономиячной. Сама Ан предпочитала стильные урбанистические кафе, в которых подавали выпечку и капуччино. Это позволяло производить впечатление на поклонников, чувственно слизывая с губ пенку – как это делали американки в привозных мелодрамах. В окономиячной же ей не представится ни малейшего шанса продемонстрировать свои таланты.  
«Разве что он хочет проверить мою хозяйственность, глядя, как я жарю окономияки». – Сердце Ан пропустило удар. Неужели все-таки признается?  
Толкнув тяжелую дверь, она вошла в ресторанчик и огляделась.  
– Ан-чан! Сюда! – помахал ей поднявшийся с места Камио. Бодрая улыбка Ан несколько поблекла: следом за Камио со своих мест встали и другие члены теннисной команды.  
«Значит, все-таки не признание», – Ан обиженно прикусила губу. Хотя, мелькнула у нее в голове настороженная мысль, а вдруг они пришли его поддержать? Так сказать, придать смелости? Это же Фудоминэ, проблема одного здесь – проблема всех. Одно ясно, что бы там ни было, вряд ли это обычное свидание.  
– Привет, ребята, – поздоровалась Ан, подойдя к столику. – Не ожидала вас здесь увидеть, – она бросила красноречивый взгляд на Камио. Намек был достаточно прозрачным, однако своей цели не достиг: Камио никогда не читал то, что было написано между строк. Однако при виде ее лицо его осветилось радостью, и Ан немного оттаяла.  
– Ан-чан! – произнес Камио с теплотой. – Как хорошо, что ты пришла! – и, не откладывая в долгий ящик, сообщил: – У нас проблема.  
Ан удивленно подняла брови:  
– У всех?  
Они заговорили все разом, в какие-то несколько минут вывалив на нее целую кучу информации. Среди обилия жалоб, протестов и взволнованных междометий Ан умудрилась различить слова «две недели», «подарок», «Рождество» и «Тачибана-сан».  
– То есть, вы хотите сделать моему брату рождественский подарок, но не знаете, что выбрать? – уточнила она.  
– Да, – кивнул Камио. – Мы хотим, чтобы это было что-нибудь запоминающееся…  
– Необычное, – добавил Мори.  
– Оригинальное, – поддержал его Учимура.  
– Полезное, – внес свою лепту Шинджи.  
– Многофункциональное, – произнес Сакурай.  
– И выражающее наше уважение, – подвел итог Ишида.  
– И все это вы хотите сочетать в одном подарке?! – пробормотала, запинаясь, Ан.  
Ребята дружно закивали.  
Ан нерешительно прикусила губу. В жизни ее брата были две страсти – теннис и кулинария. Она прекрасно знала об обеих, но потакать второй не собиралась – та была слишком альтернативной.  
«Киппей бы обрадовался новому набору ножей или сборнику каких-нибудь экзотических рецептов, – подумала она. – Угодить на него так легко. Лишь бы подарок был связан с готовкой».  
Ан сглотнула. Устремленные на нее взгляды были полны затаенной надежды.  
«Конечно, я могу решить их проблему. С другой стороны, расхлебывать последствия такого подарка придется мне. Страсть Киппея к кулинарии способна подстегнуть любая мелочь. Так и вижу, как он изобретает все новые и новые блюда и заставляет меня их пробовать. Брр!»  
Какую-то долю секунды Ан колебалась: что выбрать – личное благополучие или товарищеские узы?  
– Знаете, – произнесла она наконец, – я понимаю, это не совсем то, на что вы рассчитывали, но брат считает, что нет на свете лучшего подарка, чем… – она откашлялась. – Дружба.

 

В ту ночь Камио долго не мог уснуть – ворочался с боку на бок, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, взбивал подушку, включал и выключал плеер. Однако сон все никак не шел. Камио то и дело вспоминались слова Ан-чан. Лучший подарок – это дружба.  
Спрашивая у нее совета, команда рассчитывала получить какой-то более предметный ответ, надеялась, что она посоветует им подарок, который можно будет красиво упаковать или же повязать ленточкой и сунуть в рождественский носок. Однако оказалось, что лучшим подарком для Тачибаны-сана является дружба. У Камио до сих пор не укладывалось это в голове.  
Ан-чан он верил безоговорочно, однако ему было немного грустно из-за того, что они не смогут сделать Рождество Тачибаны-сана особенным.  
Лучший подарок – это дружба.  
Веки Камио наконец-то смежились. На него неторопливо наползала дрема.  
Лучший подарок – это дружба. Лучший подарок – это…  
Глаза Камио широко распахнулись.

 

– Я знаю, что подарить Тачибане-сану! – Камио вихрем ворвался в помещение клуба и возбужденно замахал руками.  
– Ты тоже? – Ишида не глядя набросал в кружку сахара и потянулся за чайником. По комнате поплыл дразнящий аромат корицы.  
– Что значит «тоже»? – запнулся Камио. – И вы?..  
– И мы, – кивнул Сакурай, звеня чайной ложкой о стенки кружки.  
– И я, – добавил Шинджи, входя в помещение клуба, закрывая за собой дверь и стягивая с шеи шарф. – И ты бы об этом узнал, если бы простоял на месте достаточно долго, чтобы я успел открыть рот…  
– Меня осенило ночью, – Камио заметался по комнате.  
– А меня – сегодня за завтраком, – признался Сакурай. – Дед как раз пытался впихнуть в меня очередную ложку натто. Страшная гадость, но, наверное, стимулирует мозговую активность. Надо будет как-нибудь съесть его перед тестом по математике.  
– А меня – когда я чистил кошачий туалет, – покаялся Учимура.  
– За мытьем посуды, – пожал плечами Шинджи. – Очень медитативное занятие. Если мне нужно…  
– Во время урока классической литературы, – поспешно перебил его Мори и пафосно продекламировал: – Схлынут волны – и в заливе Нанива собирают водоросли-жемчуга девушки-рыбачки...  
Камио бросил в него пряником.  
– Не умничай. Я все думал о словах Ан-чан, о том, что лучший подарок для Тачибаны-сана – это дружба, и тут меня осенило! Мы должны привезти Тачибане-сану…  
Команда переглянулась и дружно закончила:  
– Читосе Сенри!

 

 

– Ну, как? Ты их видишь? – взволнованно поинтересовался Учимура.  
Мори уже в четвертый раз за последние две минуты выглянул в окно, окинул беглым взглядом перрон и покачал головой.  
– Нет.  
Учимура обмяк в кресле:  
– Опоздают. Наверняка опоздают, – произнес он мрачно.  
– Да ладно тебе, успеют, – обнадежил его Мори с неубедительным видом.  
– Может, позвоним Камио? – предложил Учимура, лихорадочно потянувшись за телефоном.  
– Опять? – перегнувшись через сидение, покачал головой Ишида. – Я ему только что звонил.  
– И что он сказал? – с живостью осведомился Учимура.  
– Что он в ритме.  
– Я бы предпочел, чтобы он был в поезде!  
Ишида развел руками.  
– Может, тогда позвоним Шинджи? – после небольшой паузы снова предложил Учимура.  
– Давай не будем совершать необдуманных поступков, о которых мы обязательно пожалеем, – мудро заметил Сакурай.  
– Что мы будем делать, если они все-таки опоздают? – никак не унимался Учимура.  
– До Осаки почти три часа езды, – попытался успокоить его Мори. – За это время мы уж как-нибудь придумаем, что сказать Читосе.  
– Да ты у нас оптимист!  
– Учимура, не паникуй, – попросил Сакурай, – вон они идут.  
В проходе действительно показался взъерошенный Камио. За его плечом маячил запыхавшийся Шинджи.  
– Все-таки успели, – недоверчиво выдохнул Учимура. – Вы где так долго были?– накинулся он на друзей, едва те заняли места рядом с Ишидой. Выплескивать праведное негодование было непросто – мешали высокие спинки сидений и расстояние между рядами – но Учимура как-то справлялся.  
– Нужно было кое-куда забежать, – пояснил Камио.  
– А на другой раз это нельзя было перенести?!  
Камио отрицательно покачал головой:  
– Мы ходили добывать секретное оружие.  
– Что? – Сакурай, Учимура и Мори обменялись недоуменными взглядами. Ишида терпеливо ждал объяснений.  
– Секретное оружие, – повторил Камио. В подтверждение его слов Шинджи привстал и показал друзьям рюкзак. – Чтобы его заполучить, пришлось потратить кучу времени на лесть и уговоры.  
Сакурай нахмурился:  
– Я думал, уговаривать мы будем Читосе…  
– Само собой, – кивнул Камио. – Но если уговоры не сработают… – он многозначительно покосился на рюкзак. – Хотя это уже совсем крайний случай.  
Учимура сглотнул. Рюкзак не тикал, не сочился никакой подозрительной слизью, не шевелился и, в общем и целом, вел себя как любой обычный рюкзак, набитый традиционной подростковой ерундой.  
– Что вы еще задумали? – поинтересовался он.  
– Увидишь, – пообещал Камио. – Хотя я надеюсь, что до этого не дойдет.  
– Ну, ладно, – покачал головой Мори. – Вы уже думали, как разговаривать с Читосе?  
Камио пожал плечами:  
– Вообще-то я рассчитывал импровизировать.  
– Нет, не пойдет, – возразил Мори. – С Читосе надо действовать наверняка. Вот, – он передал Камио увесистую книгу.  
– Что это? – поинтересовался тот, осторожно ее принимая.  
– Руководство.  
– К действию? – Камио уставился на обложку и медленно прочел: – «Как манипулировать людьми». Мори, ты меня пугаешь, – произнес он. – Это хоть работает?  
– Не знаю, – сознался Мори. – Купил сегодня утром – пока не проверял.  
– Мне нравится это «пока», – заметил вполголоса Сакурай.  
– У тебя есть почти три часа, – продолжил Мори. – Штудируй.  
Камио поерзал на сидении.  
– Не знаю. Как-то мне это не нравится. Не слишком… честно, что ли.  
– Это ради Тачибаны-сана, – строго напомнил Мори.  
– Ну, хорошо-хорошо, – плечи Камио опустились. Открыв книгу, он принялся усердно шелестеть страницами.

 

– Ну как? – осведомился Мори, когда большая часть пути осталась позади.  
– М-м? – Камио с трудом оторвался от книги. – Ну, вроде ничего сложного. Здесь сказано, что если я буду дышать как Читосе и принимать правильные позы…  
Сидевший рядом Шинджи скептически выгнул бровь:  
– Это все еще книжка про манипулирование?  
Камио машинально залился краской.  
– В общем, все должно получиться.  
– Звучит, конечно, хорошо, – нахмурился Мори, – но это все теория. У нас есть еще немного времени – потрать его на то, чтобы попрактиковаться на Шинджи.  
– Почему сразу на мне? – забормотал Шинджи. – Может, я не хочу, чтобы на мне практиковались. Вдруг Камио заставит меня сделать что-нибудь противоестественное? Вдруг он…  
– Это ради Тачибаны-сана, – привел Камио аргумент, совсем недавно обезоруживший его самого. – Так что расслабься и дыши.  
Вздохнув, Шинджи послушно засопел.  
Мысленно подобравшись, Камио повернулся к нему и расставил ладони. Через несколько минут его дыхание выровнялось – теперь они с Шинджи дышали в унисон.  
– Ну, как? – спросил Камио спустя какое-то время. – Ощущаешь желание сделать что-нибудь в мою пользу?  
– Нет, – ответил Шинджи невыразительно. – Ты меня бесишь.  
– То есть как? – опешил Камио. – Чем?!  
– Тем, как ты дышишь. И тянешь руки. И повторяешь все мои жесты.  
– Это называется «отзеркаливать», – просветил Камио.  
– Бесит.  
– Вот тебе и манипулирование, – Камио захлопнул книгу. – Придется обходиться собственными силами. Напирать во время разговора на их чувство дружбы…  
– Бывшей, – вставил Шинджи.  
– Узы, которые были между ними…  
– Ключевое слово – «были».  
– Дух Рождества…  
– Которое обычно проводят с родственниками или любимой девушкой.  
– И плюсы, которые он заработает к карме за то, что совершит доброе дело.  
– А вот это может сработать.

 

Остаток пути, с точки зрения Камио, пролетел незаметно. Он бы не возражал, будь скоростной поезд не таким скоростным – встреча с Читосе должна была вот-вот состояться, а он все еще не чувствовал себя готовым. Чтобы добраться от места высадки до станции Осака, им пришлось пересесть на местную электричку, и Камио едва не пропустил нужную остановку, перебирая в уме основные пункты плана и пытаясь понять, не упустили ли они чего-нибудь важного.  
На станции Осака их уже поджидал Ишида Гин. Встреча между братьями получилась неловкая и скомканная. Какое-то время Камио размышлял, не отвести ли остальных в сторону, позволив Ишидам пообщаться наедине, но все-таки решил этого не делать. В конце концов, они приехали по делу, семейное единение – если оно вообще состоится – может подождать и более удобного случая.  
– Ишида-сан, а где Читосе-сан? – поинтересовался он у Гина, повертев головой и так и не заметив знакомой долговязой фигуры. – Опаздывает?  
Гин покачал головой.  
– Он будет ждать в другом месте. Я вас туда провожу.  
– В другом месте? Но я думал… – Камио осекся. О встрече с Читосе они договаривались через Ишиду. Тот связался с братом – и Гин пообещал помочь. Номера Читосе они так и не получили. Камио считал само собой разумеющимся, что Читосе будет ждать их на станции, однако оказалось, что у того другие планы. – Нам бы не хотелось доставлять вам беспокойство, Ишида-сан, – пробормотал Камио, придерживаясь положенных в таких случаях формальностей.  
Гин молча кивнул.  
Они снова сели на электричку и долго куда-то ехали, затем вышли на станции, названия которой Камио не запомнил, и отправились дальше пешком. Не будь с ними Гина – и они бы наверняка заблудились в хитросплетении узких улочек. Прежде Камио ни разу не был в Осаке, однако она его не впечатлила. Возможно, потому что маршрут, выбранный старшим Ишидой, хотя и был кратчайшим, должного красотам города не отдавал; возможно, дело было в самом Камио, который был слишком погружен в размышления, чтобы обращать внимание на окрестности. Камио то и дело ожидал, что они свернут к какому-нибудь дому, однако Гин вывел их к морю. Оно было по-зимнему седым и неспокойным. Тяжелые волны накатывали на берег, облизывали песок и отбегали обратно. Далеко впереди на песчаной косе темнели размытые точки, очевидно, люди.  
– Уже почти пришли, – пояснил Гин в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Камио.  
– Хорошо бы, – произнес тот.  
Идти по песку было неудобно – ноги вязли и то и дело проваливались. Некоторое время Камио прислушивался к разговору Ишид – те вполголоса обсуждали каких-то дальних родственников – но вскоре не выдержал и, придвинувшись к Шинджи, негромко поинтересовался:  
– Что будем делать, если ничего не выгорит?  
– Купим Тачибане-сану свитер.  
– Я счастлив, что ты наконец-то преодолел свою фиксацию на обмотке, однако не ожидал, что ты сдашься так легко. Я думал, ты предложишь похитить Читосе.  
– Даже если предположить, что никто не будет его искать…  
– Не будет, – вмешался в разговор Сакурай. – Насколько я могу судить по рассказам Ишиды, Читосе часто мотается по Японии.  
–… и допустить, – продолжил, игнорируя его, Шинджи, – что мы пойдем на уголовно наказуемое преступление, до Рождества еще неделя с хвостиком. Все это время нам придется его где-нибудь прятать…  
– Ну, положим, это не проблема, – заметил практичный Мори. – В клубный домик все равно не заглядывает никто, кроме нас.  
– … и кормить, – закончил Шинджи невозмутимо. – А этого наш клубный бюджет не выдержит. Я вам как менеджер говорю.  
– К тому же, – вздохнул Камио, – остается проблема транспортировки.  
– Ну, можно сунуть его в мешок, – заметил глубокомысленно Учимура.  
– И как мы его понесем? У него одни гета по шесть килограммов каждая!  
– Может, ввиду зимы он перешел на ботинки? – понадеялся Мори.  
Размытые точки впереди превратились в хорошо различимые – и вполне узнаваемые – силуэты.  
Камио резко остановился:  
– О, нет, – простонал он недоверчиво.  
– Боюсь, что все же да, – произнес извиняющимся тоном Гин.  
– Вы же говорили, что отведете нас к Читосе! – набросился Камио на него.  
– Ну, он там тоже будет, – пробормотал Гин.  
Читосе там и вправду был – сидел и жарил на костре зефир. Рядом с ним нетерпеливо подпрыгивал Тояма Кинтаро. Шираиши накалывал зефир на палочки и передавал их стоящему рядом Зайзену. Остальные члены команды Шитенходжи переминались у костра, грея над ним озябшие руки.  
– Я возвращаюсь, – процедил Камио сквозь зубы.  
Несколько рук немедленно вцепились в его куртку.  
– Что в тебя вселилось? – поинтересовался Шинджи.  
– Два слова, – буркнул Камио, – Кондзики Кохару.  
Словно почувствовав, что про него говорят, Кондзики повернулся к ним и приветливо замахал. Стоящий рядом Хитодзи затопал ногами.  
– Зачем вы их позвали?! – гневно вопросил Камио у Гина.  
– Ну, – тот смущенно замялся, – мы решили, что неплохо бы подстраховаться.  
– Против чего? – не понял Камио.  
– Вы так и не признались, для чего вам понадобился Читосе… – начал было Гин.  
– Это личное дело, – огрызнулся Камио.  
– Возможно. А возможно, вы просто захотели поквитаться с ним за то, что на Национальном его мяч угодил вашему Тачибане в глаз.  
– Что?! – ахнула команда Фудоминэ разом.  
– Поймите правильно, я этого не утверждаю, – несмотря на холод, большое честное лицо Гина покрылось крупными каплями пота. – Но осторожность лишней не бывает. В конце концов, вы ведь избили своего тренера!  
– И сэмпаев, – добавил Шинджи сбоку.  
– Шинджи, ты не помогаешь, – покачал головой Камио.  
– Брат, как ты мог такое подумать?! – уязвленно произнес Ишида. – Про нас, про меня?  
– Ну, хорошо хоть я не один здесь страдаю, – заметил Камио. – Ладно, пойдемте. Все ради Тачибаны-сана!  
– О! – откликнулась хором команда.  
Через несколько минут они наконец-то достигли костра.  
Гин, очевидно, посчитавший свою миссию выполненной, присоединился к товарищам, которые, словно невзначай, сгрудились вокруг Читосе.  
Обе команды тяжело уставились друг на друга.  
Повисло нехорошее молчание.  
Напряжение неожиданно развеял сам Читосе. Протянув Кинтаро палочку с нанизанным на нее зефиром, зажаренным до аппетитной золотистой корочки, он сверкнул улыбкой в сторону гостей и дружелюбно произнес:  
– Привет, ребята из Фудоминэ.  
– Читосе-сан, – отозвался вежливо Камио.  
– Камио-кун, – немедленно влез Кондзики. – Ты так похорошел!  
Камио отчетливо скрипнул зубами.  
– Игнорируй его, – Сакурай ободряюще коснулся его руки. – Все ради Тачибаны-сана.  
– Жаль, но задавить Читосе числом, кажется, не получится, – произнес краем рта Шинджи.  
– Ну, это мы еще посмотрим, – пробормотал Камио тихо.  
– Гин говорил, что вы хотели меня видеть, – продолжил Читосе.  
– Да, – кивнул Камио и, стараясь звучать непринужденно, добавил: – Давайте пройдем куда-нибудь, где мы сможем поговорить.  
– Отлично, – произнес с набитым ртом Кинтаро, дожевывающий последний зефир. – Я как раз проголодался.  
– Наедине, – произнес Камио с нажимом.

 

– Это вы называете наедине? – осведомился Камио, выразительно ткнув пальцем себе за спину.  
Расположившаяся за соседним столиком команда Шитенходжи жевала икаяки 5 и беззастенчиво прислушивалась к их разговору. Исключение составлял Кинтаро, уже покончивший со своей порцией и громко требующий добавки, а также Кондзики, посылающий Камио воздушные поцелуи.  
– У меня нет секретов от своей команды, – вздохнул Читосе. – Хотя признаю, было бы здорово иметь хотя бы один… – он отпил немного чая. – Но ладно, пусть их. Вы хотели со мной о чем-то поговорить?  
Взгляды членов теннисной команды Фудоминэ немедленно устремились на Камио.  
– Э-э… Д-да, – пробормотал тот, запинаясь. Теперь, когда они перешли непосредственно к делу, Камио вдруг обнаружил, что все заготовленные слова и фразы благополучно куда-то девались. Почувствовав состояние друга, Шинджи под столом наступил ему на ногу. Это придало Камио необходимой решительности. – Читосе-сан, у вас уже есть какие-нибудь планы на Рождество?  
Брови Читосе взмыли вверх.  
– Предположим, я скажу «да».  
– Тогда, – твердо продолжил Камио, – мы просим вас их отменить.  
Остальные члены команды согласно закивали.  
– Почему?  
– Мы бы хотели, чтобы вы провели это Рождество вместе с нашей теннисной командой. Ваше присутствие станет лучшим подарком для Тачибаны-сана, – Камио мысленно перевел дух. Ну, что же, самое главное он уже сказал. Теперь посмотрим, как отреагирует Читосе.  
Читосе отреагировал странно – окинул собеседников внимательным изучающим взглядом и широко улыбнулся. У Камио возникло нехорошее предчувствие.  
– А что, если я откажусь? – поинтересовался Читосе, не переставая улыбаться.  
Сердце Камио пропустило удар.  
– Не вижу для этого никаких причин, – ответил он, не сдавая позиции. – Вы ведь любите путешествовать. А мы оплатим вам дорогу туда и обратно. Весьма заманчивое предложение, не так ли?  
Читосе пожал плечами:  
– На самом деле не слишком. Я уже неоднократно бывал в Токио, – он снова отпил немного чая. – С гораздо большим удовольствием я побывал бы на Хоккайдо. Вы не хотите оплатить мне дорогу на Хоккайдо?  
– Нет, – ответил Камио сухо. – Вы нужны нам в Токио. Точнее, не нам, – поправился он, – а Тачибане-сану. Ну, неужели вы не хотите его порадовать?  
– Не могу сказать, что ловил себя на подобном желании, – покаялся Читосе.  
– Пожалуйста, Читосе-сан! – взмолился Камио. – Ради вашей с ним дружбы…  
– Бывшей, – невозмутимо напомнил Читосе.  
– Ради уз, которые между вами были… – не дал сбить себя с толку Камио.  
– Ключевое слово «были», – безмятежно произнес Читосе.  
У Камио дернулся глаз.  
– Ну, неужели вам совсем чужд дух Рождества? Ради него вы могли бы…  
– Рождество, – назидательно сказал Читосе, – проводят с родными или любимой девушкой. А Киппей мне ни то, ни другое.  
– А я ведь тебе говорил, – пробормотал Шинджи. – Пробуй карму.  
– Если вы согласитесь выполнить нашу просьбу, это доброе дело вам, безусловно, зачтется, – пробормотал Камио без особой, впрочем, надежды.  
– Мне приятно, что вы так печетесь о моем кармическом благополучии, но дефицит добрых дел я предпочитаю покрывать, помогая беременным женщинам или снимая с дерева котят. Если это был ваш последний аргумент, боюсь…  
– Шинджи, рюкзак, – перебил его Камио.  
Шинджи не без некоей торжественности передал ему требуемое.  
Камио щелкнул замком и сунул руку внутрь. Сидящие за столом затаили дыхание. Внимательно подслушивающая команда Шитенходжи напряглась. Читосе с интересом посмотрел на Камио:  
– Что дальше? – полюбопытствовал он. – Угрозы с применением оружия?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Камио. – Подкуп.  
На лице Читосе появилось разочарование.  
– Хорошая попытка, но нет, – покачал он головой. – Я равнодушен к деньгам и…  
Камио вытащил из рюкзака фотоальбом и, сдвинув к краю столовые приборы и тарелки, положил его на стол перед Читосе. Тот с удивлением воззрился на него. Камио драматически открыл альбом на первой странице.  
С фотографии на Читосе смотрел Тезука.  
– Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю, – признался Читосе.  
Покусывая губу, Камио принялся переворачивать страницы.  
Фотографий было много, и на каждой из них был запечатлен капитан теннисной команды Сэйгаку Тезука Кунимицу. То он шел по улице, то любовался закатом, то пил чай в какой-то забегаловке, то удил рыбу, то стоял возле школы, глядя на цветущую сакуру, то проводил тренировки, то отвечал на уроке… Венцом коллекции был последний снимок, на котором неизвестный фотограф запечатлел Тезуку без рубашки – тот как раз переодевался в раздевалке теннисного клуба.  
– О, секси-кадр, – заметил Читосе – и в его глазах забрезжило понимание.  
– Вот именно, – Камио закрыл альбом и побарабанил пальцами по обложке. – Читосе-сан, насколько я знаю, ваша младшая сестра очень благоволит к Тезуке-сану…  
– И была бы более чем счастлива заполучить этот альбом, – кивнул Читосе, во взгляде которого появилось нечто, похожее на невольное уважение. – Где вы взяли эти фотографии? Тот единственный раз, когда я пытался сфотографировать Тезуку, обернулся полной неудачей.  
– Из личной коллекции Фуджи Шюске, – не стал вилять Камио.  
– И он так просто вам их отдал? – в голосе Читосе отчетливо звучало недоверие.  
– Он принимает большое участие в судьбе Тачибаны-сана, – пояснил Камио.  
Читосе задумался.  
– Значит, мне нужно всего лишь провести Рождество с Киппеем – и фотографии мои? – уточнил он несколько минут спустя.  
– 24 декабря в четыре часа в помещении нашего теннисного клуба, – подтвердил Камио. – И, пожалуйста, не опаздывайте.  
Они обменялись торжественным рукопожатием.

 

 

– …и подавать в высоких непрозрачных стаканах, – произнес Камио, сверившись с рецептом.  
– Ну, – Шинджи заглянул в кастрюлю, содержимое которой больше напоминало болотную грязь, чем будущий пунш. – Это-то, допустим, понятно. А больше там ничего не сказано?  
– Медленно помешивая, довести до кипения, – прочитал Камио, водя пальцем по убористо исписанной бумажке.  
– А. Ну, тогда давай, – кивнул Шинджи, отходя в сторону, – помешивай.  
Накануне команда собралась, чтобы посредством жребия распределить обязанности по подготовке к грядущему торжеству. Мори и Учимура должны были украсить помещение клуба, Ишида с Сакураем – купить бисквитный торт и встретить на вокзале Читосе. Камио с Шинджи выпало приготовить праздничный пунш. Именно этим, испросив разрешение на использование кабинета домоводства, они сейчас и занимались. Точнее, занимался Камио. Шинджи помыл фрукты и на этом счёл свою миссию исчерпанной.  
– Сейчас, – увеличив газ под кастрюлей, Камио принялся неторопливо помешивать варево. Спустя несколько минут медленных помешиваний ложка оплавилась и стекла в кастрюлю.  
– Вот блин! – Камио с ужасом уставился на кастрюлю. Наполнявшее ее варево громко булькало, распространяя по кухне удушающий запах и напоминая колдовское зелье самого гнусного пошиба.  
– Мне интересно, как долго продержится кастрюля… – не потерявший присутствия духа Шинджи бочком придвинулся к плите и, обмотав руку фартуком, чтобы уберечь ее от случайных брызг, выключил газ.  
Постепенно угрожающее бульканье стихло.  
– Ну… э… думаю, с лимонной цедрой оно пойдет лучше, – произнес Камио слабо.  
– То, что только что случилось с ложкой – это нормальный производственный процесс? – поинтересовался Шинджи. – В рецепте есть что-нибудь на этот счет?  
Камио вчитался в рецепт.  
– Здесь написано: полезно и питательно, – потряс бумажкой он.  
– Я бы предпочел, чтобы там было написано «съедобно и безопасно», – Шинджи осторожно заглянул в кастрюлю. В бурой остро пахнущей жидкости плавали густые комья темно-зеленой слизи. – Где ты взял этот рецепт?  
– У Инуи из Сэйгаку, – признался Камио.  
– Не самый умный твой поступок, – прокомментировал Шинджи.  
– И что мы теперь будем делать? – Камио неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу.  
– Ну, тут двух мнений тут быть не может.  
– Выльем? – произнес Камио жалобно.  
– Поскольку я не знаю, как утилизируются отходы повышенного уровня токсичности, нам и вправду лучше просто вылить это варево, – пробормотал Шинджи.  
Взявшись за кастрюлю с двух сторон, они осторожно опорожнили ее в ближайшую раковину. С хлюпаньем и чавканьем пунш нехотя стек в слив.  
– И что теперь? – поинтересовался Камио с тоской.  
Шинджи критически оглядел сваленные в кучу фрукты и бутылки с сиропом:  
– Нам все еще необходимо сделать пунш.  
– Нужен новый рецепт? – предположил Камио понятливо.  
– Нужна помощь, – поправил его Шинджи. – И я бы даже сказал, квалифицированная.  
– Ни слова больше, – Камио выставил руку вперед. – Уже звоню Ан-чан.

 

Ан ворвалась в кабинет домоводства, словно свежий весенний ветер, распространяя вокруг себя энтузиазм и сладковатый запах модных духов.  
– Привет, Камио-кун… – взгляд ее упал на Шинджи, и энтузиазма у Ан значительно поубавилось. – И Шинджи.  
– Ан-чан, как хорошо, что ты пришла! – радостно воскликнул Камио. – У нас проблема.  
– Меня терзает смутное ощущение дежа-вю, – сухо произнесла Ан.  
– Это связано с празднованием, – продолжил Камио, то ли не расслышав, то ли не поняв ее последней реплики.  
– Да? – Ан несколько оживилась.  
– Нам очень нужна твоя помощь, – Камио с надеждой воззрился на нее. Подтверждая его слова, Шинджи несколько раз энергично кивнул.  
– Ну, я готова, – улыбнулась Ан. – Что нужно делать? Завернуть подарки? Украсить елку? Привести братика? Или наоборот – задержать его?  
– Сварить пунш.  
Улыбка Ан несколько поблекла.  
– Как-как ты сказал? Мне показалось …  
– Сварить пунш, – повторил Камио.  
– Да-да, именно так я и расслышала… – взгляд Ан заметался по комнате. – У вас есть какой-нибудь рецепт?  
Рука Шинджи проворно взметнулась и скомкала лежащую на столешнице бумажку.  
– Нет, – пробормотал он. – Рецепта у нас нет.  
– Но это ведь тебе не помешает? – забеспокоился Камио.  
– Что? Нет, конечно, нет, – Ан принужденно рассмеялась и принялась повязывать передник. Руки ее слегка дрожали.  
– Ан-чан, передник тебе так идет, – восхищенно произнес Камио.  
– Правда? – Ан нервно расправила оборки.  
– Я могу помыть фрукты, – предложил Шинджи, совершенно разрушив романтический момент.  
– Да, это у него хорошо получается, – подтвердил Камио.  
– Потом, – Ан ненадолго задумалась, затем бодро хлопнула в ладоши. – Итак, мне понадобится куриный бульон, петрушка, соевый соус и…

 

– Это – пунш? – Шинджи задумчиво рассматривал содержимое кастрюли. В густом остро пахнущем отваре плавал располовиненный вилок капусты.  
– Ну… как бы да… то есть… не совсем… – Ан зарделась. – Прости, Камио-кун, но суп – это единственное, что я умею готовить.  
– Только суп? Позволь тебе не поверить, – произнес Камио галантно.  
– Умеешь? – Шинджи пытливо потыкал капусту вилкой. – Позволь тебе не поверить…  
– Уверен, если мы разольем суп по стаканам, – перебил его Камио торопливо, – никто ничего не заметит. Правда, Шинджи?  
Шинджи уставился на друга с таким выражением лица, словно у него ныли все зубы сразу, затем перевел взгляд на Ан – и покорился судьбе.  
– Ну, это и вправду может сработать, – пробормотал он нехотя, – если мы выловим оттуда всю свинину. И капусту. И петрушку. И…  
Вздохнув, Ан подошла к плите, подхватила кастрюлю и вылила ее содержимое в раковину. То, что не пролезло в слив, отправилось в мусорный пакет.  
– Ан-чан, ну, зачем ты?! Ты ведь так старалась… – вопреки словам, на лице Камио промелькнуло облегчение.  
Ан нетерпеливо отмахнулась.  
– Что вы собираетесь делать с пуншем? – поинтересовалась она.  
– Ну, – Камио нахмурился. – В крайнем случае, купим сока.  
– Нет, не купим, – покачал головой Шинджи. – Нам нужен напиток, в котором бы чувствовался дух Рождества. Ты слышал когда-нибудь о соке, в котором был бы дух Рождества? Лично я – нет. Там только консерванты и подсластители. Другое дело пунш. К тому же бюджет нашего клуба и так трещит по швам – мы накупили всех этих фруктов и сиропов. Необходимо что-то с ними сделать.  
– Ну… – Ан задумчиво постучала себя по подбородку мобильником. – Кажется, у меня есть одна идея. Несколько… радикальная, – признала она, – но сейчас ведь крайний случай. Других вариантов я просто не вижу…  
Шинджи с Камио переглянулись, затем перевели взгляд на заставленную грязными кастрюлями мойку.  
– Действуй, – кивнул Камио. – Хуже уже не будет…  
Ан нажала кнопку быстрого набора и прижала телефон к уху:  
– Братик? Это Ан…

 

– Пунш – это отличная идея, просто замечательная идея, – Тачибана ловко нарезал фестоны из лимона. – Вкусный, полезный, с витаминами. Спортсменам – самое то.  
– А еще в нем есть дух Рождества, – высунув от избытка усердия кончик языка, Камио отделял яичный желток от белка. Стоящий рядом Шинджи держал наготове очередную партию яиц. Устроившись на краю стола, Ан-чан весело болтала ногами.  
– С Рождеством вы, кстати, тоже отлично придумали, – похвалил Тачибана. – Когда бы мы еще собрались всей командой, – отложив в сторону нож для каннелирования, он взял в руки мерную чашу и принялся наливать в нее апельсиновый сироп.  
– Готово, Тачибана-сан, – отрапортовал Камио гордо, подавая ему глубокую миску, в которой плескались желтки.  
– Отлично, – одобрительно отозвался Тачибана. – Теперь возьми венчик и аккуратно их взбей.  
Впечатленный масштабом порученной ему задачи Камио не дыша взялся за венчик.  
– Шинджи, – скомандовал Тачибана, – молоко.  
– Уже несу, Тачибана-сан, – исполнительно откликнулся Шинджи.  
После того как молоко было вылито в чистую (и третью по счету) кастрюлю, Тачибана поставил ее на плиту и отрегулировал газ.  
– Ну, вот, – произнес он удовлетворенно, – теперь осталось только, медленно помешивая, довести его до кипения. Шинджи, ложку.  
Камио с Шинджи переглянулись.  
– Ложки нет, – признался Камио несчастно.

 

– Осторожней, Тачибана-сан! Здесь скользко. Смотрите не расплескайте.  
– Не беспокойся, Камио. Все под контролем.  
Вдалеке гостеприимно светились окошки теннисного клуба. Поудобнее перехватив сумку Тачибаны-сана, Камио закинул свою на плечо и, втянув холодный зимний воздух, удовлетворенно вздохнул. Шедший рядом Шинджи одарил его понимающим взглядом.  
– Как думаешь, – поинтересовался Камио вполголоса, – ему понравится?  
Шинджи пожал плечами:  
– Сейчас узнаем.  
Шедшая первой Ан распахнула брату дверь и предупредительно посторонилась. Тачибана ступил на порог.  
– А вот и мы! – провозгласил он бодро. – Вы уже, наверное, зажда…  
Тачибана умолк. Взгляд его обежал увешанные нарядными гирляндами шкафчики, развешанные там и сям яркие воздушные шары, задержался на разложенных на обогревателе рождественских носках, перескочил на столпившихся в углу членов теннисной команды – и остановился на Читосе. Тот сидел рядом с миниатюрной украшенной шарами елочкой и непринужденно улыбался.  
– Сенри?! – выдохнул Тачибана хрипло, и изумление на его лице уступило место недоверчивой радости. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Нет-нет, – Читосе отрицательно покачал головой и поднялся со стула. – Сегодня я не Читосе Сенри, а твой подарок, – в подтверждение своих слов он вытянул вперед руку, вокруг запястья которой был повязан большой красный бант.  
– В таком случае, – произнес Тачибана, беря себя в руки, – надеюсь, на тебя есть гарантия…

 

Камио повертел в руках броско оформленный диск и довольно прищурился. Он очень хотел этот альбом и давно уже собирался его купить, но постоянно мешало то одно, то другое. Наверное, Шинджи разболтал – больше некому. Шинджи единственный, у кого хватает терпения ходить с ним по музыкальным магазинам.  
Камио бросил благодарный взгляд на друга – и расплылся в широкой улыбке. Сунув диск обратно в рождественский носок, а носок – под мышку, он поближе придвинулся к остальным, попутно одобрительно кивнув Ан-чан – той очень шли новые, подаренные командой заколки. Все, затаив дыхание, смотрели на Шинджи. Общий пример оказался настолько заразительным, что ему последовали даже Тачибана-сан и Читосе, прервавшие ради такой оказии дружескую беседу.  
Шинджи разглядывал свой подарок. Он крайне редко проявлял свои чувства в открытую – в последний раз это произошло на Национальном чемпионате – однако сейчас его привычная бесстрастная маска дала трещину, и сквозь нее проглядывала растерянность.  
Сунув руку в рождественский носок, на котором значилось его имя, Шинджи вытащил оттуда третий (и далеко не последний) рулон обмотки для теннисной ракетки и положил рядом с собой на стул, где уже лежали первые два. Неловко их потрогав, он недоверчиво покачал головой, после чего опять опустил руку в носок – только для того, чтобы вытащить очередной рулон и повторить всю процедуру заново.  
– Бойся желаний своих, ибо они могут сбыться, – пробормотал негромко Сакурай.  
– Причем многократно, – ухмыльнулся Учимура.  
– Он молчит. Вы заметили, что он молчит? – произнес с беспокойством Ишида.  
– Потерял дар речи от счастья? – предположил Мори.  
– Никогда не думал, что дарить ему подарки может быть так приятно, – заметил Учимура.  
– Радуйся, пока можешь, – проворчал Сакурай. – Очень скоро он придет в себя, и нам опять понадобятся леденцы. Эй, кто сегодня дежурный по Шинджи?  
– Оставьте его в покое, – распорядился Тачибана. Голос его, как обычно, был строгим, однако глаза смеялись. – Лучше идите сюда. Пора приступать к пуншу.  
– Надеюсь, стаканов у вас хватит на всех? – раздался от порога чей-то голос.  
Камио поднял голову – и изумленно разинул рот. В дверях стояла команда Шитенходжи.

 

– Что вы здесь делаете? – спросил Ишида у брата. Однако ответил ему не Гин, а Шираиши:  
– Нас привело беспокойство о благополучии товарища.  
Камио гневно стиснул кулаки:  
– Если вы снова намекаете на то, что мы избили своего тренера…  
– Ни боже мой. Читосе забыл шарф. – Шираиши помахал шуршащим пакетом и бросил его Читосе. Тот заглянул внутрь, извлек оттуда длинный полосатый шарф, после чего с покорным выражением намотал его на шею.  
– И зимнюю обувь, – пробормотал негромко наконец-то пришедший в себя Шинджи. Камио машинально опустил взгляд на ноги Читосе, вопреки холодам и здравому смыслу по-прежнему обутые в гета. – Не то чтобы меня волновало, во что он обут… – продолжил Шинджи. – Хотя нет, все-таки волнует. Это вопрос общественной безопасности. А если этот ваш Читосе случайно наступит кому-нибудь на ногу этими своими гета? А что, если он случайно наступит на ногу мне?..  
– Мы привезли вам такояки 6, – жизнерадостно перебил его Кинтаро, бодро воздев вверх большой пластиковый пакет.  
– Из Осаки? – приятно удивился Камио.  
– Из нее самой, – подтвердил Шираиши, поспешно выуживая из пакета чек, на котором Камио разглядел логотип местного конбини 7.  
– А у нас есть торт, – похвастался Учимура.  
– И пунш, – добавил Тачибана. – Проходите.  
– Поухаживаешь за мной, Камио-ку-у-у-ун? – Кондзики кокетливо похлопал ресницами и, сцапав со стола пустой стакан, бодро ткнул им в Камио.  
– Камио, разлучник! – немедленно отреагировал Хитодзи. – Я не отдам тебе Кохару!  
– Даже не знаю, – огрызнулся Камио, – и как я это переживу!  
– Не слушай его, Камио-кун, – Кондзики игриво надул губы.  
– Да я и тебя не очень-то слушаю, – заметил Камио.  
– Ах, Камио-кун, какой ты… грубый, – Кондзики хлопнул его по руке. – Но это заставляет мое сердце биться еще быстрее! Настоящему мужчине приличествует некоторая грубость.  
– Шираиши-сан, – взмолился Камио, пытаясь отодвинуться от него и спрятаться за Шинджи. – Скажите уже что-нибудь вашему игроку!  
Кондзики уверенно покачал головой:  
– Курарин не встанет на пути истинной любви!  
– А на пути у домогательств? – проскрежетал зубами Камио, бросая на капитана Шитенходжи не то просящий, не то требовательный взгляд. К несчастью для него, Шираиши был слишком поглощен осмотром клубного помещения, периодически и со знанием дела изрекая «Экстаз!»  
Убедившись, что ждать помощи с этой стороны не приходится, Камио вцепился в руку Шинджи и отчаянно прошептал:  
– Шинджи, спасай!  
– Не понимаю, почему я должен…  
– Шинджи!  
Шинджи вздохнул:  
– Извините, Кондзики-сан, – пробормотал он вежливо, – но, боюсь, вам придется излить свою любовь на Камио в другой раз. Сейчас он немного занят.  
– Чем это? – осведомился Кондзики с подозрением.  
Шинджи наклонился к столу, взял черпак и вручил его Камио:  
– Он разливает пунш.  
– Я? – переспросил Камио. – Кажется, Тачибана-сан поручил это тебе.  
Шинджи пожал плечами:  
– Ну, если ты настаиваешь…  
Кондзики приосанился.  
– Нет-нет, – поспешно ответил Камио и, встав за стол, принялся нервно разливать содержимое кастрюли по стаканам.  
– Я могу разливать быстрее, – заметил Кенья, ревностно относившийся к соперничеству в любой скоростной активности, какой бы оная активность не была.  
– А я аккуратнее, – пробормотал Шинджи.  
– А потом давайте пойдем смотреть на елку! – набив рот такояки, произнес Кинтаро.  
Команда Фудоминэ быстро переглянулась.  
– Позже, – ответил за всех Камио. – Сначала нам нужно кое-что сделать.

 

Земля поддавалась плохо, возможно, потому что была уже мерзлой, возможно, потому что Камио не хватало сноровки – прежде он никогда не выступал в роли землекопа. Прекратив налегать на лопату, он попытался разглядеть, не зацепил ли случайно древесный корень. Видимость была из рук вон плохая. Хоть Шинджи и подсвечивал другу фонариком, толку от этого было немного – Кинтаро воспользовался шансом, чтобы устроить в его луче театр теней и теперь довольно искусно изображал собачку.  
Покачав головой, Камио снова принялся копать. Несколько минут спустя его сменил Ишида, и дело пошло веселее.  
– Наверное, хватит, – произнес Камио, когда яма углубилась достаточно, чтобы Ишида погрузился в нее по колено. – Теперь давайте капсулу.  
Капсула была округлой и напоминала большое серое яйцо. Камио машинально поморщился, вспомнив, сколько с них содрали за ее экологическую безопасность, долговечность и герметичность.  
– Ну, что, смотрим в последний раз? – сгрудившаяся вокруг Камио команда Фудоминэ вразнобой закивала. Шинджи осветил фонарем содержимое капсулы. Тонкий белесый луч выхватил общую фотографию команды, клочок бумаги, на котором от руки было написано тренировочное меню, городское и региональное расписание турниров, где слова «Муниципальная школа Фудоминэ» были подчеркнуты черным маркером, билеты на проезд на Национальный турнир, теннисный мяч и милостью Шинджи рулон обмотки.  
– Тачибана-сан, – Камио с трудом сглотнул образовавшийся в горле ком. – Может, вы хотите что-нибудь сказать?  
Тачибана потер глаза. Члены команды Шитенходжи молча стояли поодаль, не решаясь вмешиваться в чужой личный момент.  
– Мы проведем вместе еще много дней, – произнес наконец Тачибана, – но почему-то сегодняшний вечер воспринимается как прощание, – он немного помолчал. – Спасибо вам всем. Вы были замечательной командой. Наверное, у меня никогда не будет команды лучше.  
Неслышно подошедший Читосе ободряюще сжал его плечо:  
– Не лучше. Просто другая.  
– Тачибана-сан! – сжав кулаки, Камио склонил голову. – Простите, что подвели вас! В этом году мы обязательно… обязательно… – Шинджи предупреждающе ткнул его локтем и кивнул в сторону команды Шитенходжи. – Возьмем золото! – Камио вызывающе выпятил подбородок.  
Стоящая позади его команда разразилась согласными возгласами. Одобрительно кивающий Шираиши вытолкнул Зайзена вперед.  
– Насчет золота – это мы еще посмотрим, – заметил тот. – Но мы будем ждать вас в финале.  
Принесенная ветром снежинка упала на щеку Камио и растаяла. Он смахнул текущие по лицу соленые капли влаги, опустил капсулу в яму и махнул рукой:  
– Ишида, закапывай.  
– Когда мы за ней вернемся? – негромко поинтересовался Шинджи.  
Камио пожал плечами:  
– Лет через десять.  
– Или пятнадцать, – кивнул Тачибана, обнимая их за плечи. – Все вместе.  
Камио отстраненно наблюдал, как комья земли падают в яму. Несколько минут спустя все будет кончено, и они вновь вернутся в клубный домик. Там, среди серпантина и ярких бумажных гирлянд, у него была припрятана веточка омелы. Как знать, возможно, ему удастся заманить под нее Ан-чан.

_Конец_

 

 _Омаке_  
– Все кончено! Она пропала! – в голосе Камио отчетливо звучали панические нотки.  
– Успокойся и не ори, – произнес невозмутимо Шинджи. – Впрочем, можешь орать. Звуковой фон здесь давно уже превысил все допустимые нормы и…  
– Шинджи!  
– Ну, хорошо. Кто у тебя пропал?  
– Омела!  
– Та, под которую ты думал затащить Ан-чан?  
– Тс-с! – Камио встревожено заозирался по сторонам. – Не так громко! А вдруг она услышит?  
– Не думаю, – покачал головой Шинджи. – Ан-чан слишком занята тем, что улыбается шуткам Читосе. Кстати сказать, довольно смешным, пускай и на кансайский манер…  
– Шинджи! Сделай что-нибудь! – Камио умоляюще уставился на друга. – Моя личная жизнь летит к чертям!  
– Не беспокойся. У тебя ее нет.  
– Шинджи!  
– Камио-ку-у-ун!  
Камио машинально оглянулся и тот час же закрыл лицо рукой.  
– О, нет. Только этого мне не хватало! Кондзики Кохару.  
– Нда, кажется, с тем, что у тебя нет личной жизни, я немного поторопился, – заметил Шинджи.  
– Очень смешно, – буркнул Камио.  
– Камио-ку-у-ун! – Кондзики буквально светился от счастья. Руки его были трогательно прижаты к груди, а на щеках цвел румянец.  
– Ну, что еще? – буркнул тот.  
– Не мог бы ты подойти сюда?  
– Нет. Мне и здесь хорошо, – отрезал Камио.  
Вовлеченный в оживленный разговор с Шираиши Тачибана отвлекся и наградил его неодобрительным взглядом.  
У Камио хватило совести смутиться.  
– Сейчас иду, – вздохнул он, покоряясь неизбежному, и, повернувшись к Шинджи, шепнул: – Делай что хочешь, но найди мою омелу!  
– Камио-ку-у-ун! – напомнил о себе Кондзики.  
– Что такое, Кондзики-сан? – поинтересовался Камио, надеясь отделаться от надоеды как можно быстрее.  
– Не мог бы ты подойти… поближе, – стекла очков Кохару зловеще блеснули.  
Камио сделал несколько шагов вперед:  
– Так?  
– Еще немного ближе.  
– Ну, подошел. Так что ты…  
– А теперь немного правее.  
– Так нормально? – Камио шагнул вправо.  
– Идеально, – Кохару расцвел и вытянул губы трубочкой.  
Кто-то врезался в Камио и сбил его с ног. Проморгавшись и помотав головой, Камио с удивлением осознал, что упал на пол, а сверху на нем лежит Шинджи.  
– Какого хрена? Зачем ты это сделал?!  
– Я нашел твою омелу, – сообщил Шинджи ровно.  
– Что? – не понял Камио. – Где?  
Шинджи закатил глаза.  
– Вверх посмотри.  
Камио послушно поглядел поверх его головы. Там, запутавшись в серебристом серпантине, висела одинокая веточка омелы.  
– Вот дерьмо.

 

– Поцеловать! Мою сестру! – бушевал Тачибана.  
– Да ладно тебе, – попытался было успокоить его Шираиши. – Может, она здесь совсем ни при чем, и целовать собирались кого-то другого.  
– Кого? – прорычал Тачибана. – Она здесь единственная девушка.  
– Да, – произнес Шираиши странным тоном, – я это заметил.  
Тачибана пошел пятнами:  
– По-твоему, они собирались целоваться друг с другом?  
Шираиши безразлично пожал плечами:  
– Ну, знаешь, – огрызнулся Тачибана, – у нас в команде нет пидо…  
Шираиши изогнул светлую бровь.  
– У нас в команде нет Кондзики Кохару, – поспешно поправился Тачибана.  
– Нет! Нет! На месте этого… Шинджи должен был быть я! – стенал Кондзики на руках у Хитодзи.  
– Кохару, прекрати завывать, – велел Кенья.  
– Вы никогда не думали ввести у себя в клубе должность дежурного по Кондзики? – светски осведомился Учимура у наблюдающего за всем этим с философским спокойствием Зайзена. – Очень полезная должность. Правда, расход леденцов большой, но в целом она себя более чем оправдывает.  
Все это время Шинджи по-прежнему продолжал лежать на Камио, но вовсе не потому, что ему этого хотелось.  
– Дай мне встать, – требовательно произнес Шинджи. – Во-первых, ты костлявый и неудобный, во-вторых, ты слишком близко. Мне это не нравится.  
– Терпи, – отрезал Камио, отчаянно вцепившись в него. – Никто не сдвинется с места, пока этот Кондзики не отойдет на десять шагов от омелы и на двадцать шагов от меня.  
– Наш клуб в длину гораздо меньше двадцати шагов, – попытался урезонить его Шинджи.  
– Значит, пускай он выйдет на улицу, – продолжал упорствовать Камио. – А пока что ты останешься лежать где лежишь. Ты на мои поцелуи не покушаешься, и я чувствую себя в безопаснос…  
Внезапно чья-то рука с силой надавила Шинджи на затылок. Словно в замедленной съемке Камио заметил, как лицо Шинджи приблизилось, как его дыхание сбилось – а потом их губы соприкоснулись.  
Глаза Камио расширились.  
– Традиции надо соблюдать, – весело произнес Читосе, убирая руку с головы Шинджи.

 

– Мой первый поцелуй! – проскрежетал сквозь зубы Камио. – Он украл мой первый поцелуй.  
Шинджи пожал плечами:  
– Технически это был все-таки не он, а я.  
– Этот мелкий… – продолжал, не слыша его, Камио.  
– Вообще-то он довольно крупный, – не согласился Шинджи. – Читосе – самый высокий из всех наших знакомых.  
– …грязный осакский ублюдок! Он сделал это нарочно! Ты слышал, что Ан-чан зовет его по имени? Сенри! Нет, каково?!  
Что-то негромко зашуршало, а затем прохладные пальцы Шинджи втолкнули в рот Камио леденец.  
– Ммм-м? – вопросительно промычал тот, чувствуя, как рот наполняется отчетливым привкусом апельсина.  
– Возрадуйся, – произнес Шинджи. – Сегодня я назначаю себя дежурным по Камио.

 

Сноски:

6 _Такояки_ – блюдо, приготовленное из жидкого теста и кусочка осьминога, жарится в специальной сковороде с полусферическими выемками, посыпается струганной рыбой с добавлением майонеза.

7 _Конбини_ _(комбини)_ – от convenience store – небольшие магазины, работающие, как правило, без выходных и перерывов, 24 часа в сутки. Расположены максимально близко к станции. Здесь можно купить продукты питания, напитки и товары повседневного использования. Из дополнительных сервисов – возможность копирования документов, отправка факса или почты.

Сноски:

1 _Садако Ямамура_ – главный антагонист серии «Звонок», была представлена в виде призрака в белом платье и с длинными волосами, закрывающими лицо.

2 _Кайдан_ (реже «квайдан» или «кваидан») – традиционный фольклорный жанр в Японии, призванный испугать слушателя рассказ о встречах с сверхъестественным: привидениями, демонами, ведьмами и тому подобным; На основе кайданов часто создавались пьесы национального театра кабуки, с появлением кинематографа – фильмы ужасов.

3 _«Ударное пятно»_ или _«сладкое место»_ – наиболее эффективное для удара место на струнной поверхности ракетки».

4 _Окономияки_ – жареная лепёшка из смеси разнообразных ингредиентов – обычно с лапшой, мясом, морепродуктами и овощами, смазанная специальным соусом и посыпанная очень тонко нарезанным сушёным тунцом. Жарят окономияки на теппане – горячей металлической плите. Нередко в японских ресторанах горячая плита оборудуется прямо на столе у посетителей, которые жарят подготовленные лепёшки сами.

5 _Икаяки_ – жаренный кальмар, политый соевым соусом, или же разновидность блинчиков из кальмара.


End file.
